WeĎĎinG BeĹĹs
by Angelbetu
Summary: I am only publisher...Written by none other than our Dada...Aka GD Dada...please peep into know more...


**Heya dosto...**

 **As specified in summary too...I am just publisher...**

 **Completely written by Dada...As a personal and cute gift to this nanha betu beta...on my tiny request for my favourite Gd Parrot...**

 **so its a parrot story...**

 **Aage kuch b khne k lie...I am not the person..**

 **so please enjoy the story...**

 **And thankoo Dadu for ur permission and ur efforts which u always made for ur all bacchas,friends and biggies tooo...**

 **Thanks a lot from Betu Beta**

* * *

 **Wedding Bells**

Voice (shouting): Abhijeet…. Abhijeet…

The Figure coming inside the Kitchen seeing Glimpse of Abhijeet who was Cooking Something and now Lower the Stove Flame with…

Abhijeet: kya hua…? Kya Chahyey…

Voice: Tum ander aao.. Room mein.. (straightly) Mujhy Tum sy kuch Baat krni hay…

Abhijeet: arry tou Yahein kr lo…

Voice (stubbornly): Nahi, ye Wo Baat hy jo Room mein Beth kr krty hain…

Before Abhijeet Scolded or showed His Irritation, Figure Vanished from His Vision…

He Closed the Stove Knob and after Wiping His Hand from Hand Towel, Switched Off Kitchen Light and Marching towards His room with murmur…

Abhijeet: Pagal bana dy ga kisi din Mujhy ye (jerking head with) Toota…

He entered inside the room, found Parrot sitting over His Bed either He feels that He was Wiping His Tears from His Long Wing, Confused Abhijeet as He did not figure out any Fight, Issue which Hurts Parrot in this Morning…

Thrice took their Breakfast as Usual and after that Parrot went to Play with His Friends and Daya went to Meet His Informer as Today, They get a Holiday…

He Entered and sat over Bed in-front of Parrot, who look at Him and then little Turned and Clutched something inside His Beak and turn towards Abhijeet who turned Statue…

As Instant Reaction, He Snatched that Crystal Bag having White Powder and in a Singly Glance, got its DRUGS while Parrot started Crying and Complaing as…

Parrot (in crying): Dekha Abhijeet, Daya Apnay liye Naya Powder ly kr aaya hy, Gora hony ko (sobbing with) ta kay Wo KAT sy Shadi kr ly…

Abhijeet (with Irrirated sigh): Aye Bhagwaan…

He came back from Wash room as after Snatching that Packet, He instantly went His washroom, Wet His Towel and now get back to His Small Brother, Started Wiping His Wings, Beak who was still in Issue about His Wedding in Crying as…

Parrot (in tears): kitna Ganda ho gaya hay Daya.. jabhi tou jub Wo Munh Dhota hy (thinking) Mujhy Bolta hy Bahar chaly jao (in same Crying) ahhhh… ab kya hoga… ab Meri KAT sy kesy Shadi hogi…

Abhijeet (who heard all Sad Story in Quietness, now asked Impatiently): Tum ny ye Powder Khaya tou Nahi na..?

Parrot (in anger): Powder koi Khata hy… hunh.. wo tou Lagaty hain aur Main ek Sucheil Toota hun (proudly) Bina Poochy koi Cheez Nahi lagata (Abhijeet knew that)(Parrot added) Linda Bolti hay kay Bina Poocha..

Abhijeet (Frustrated with Linda gyan now cut with): haan haan, malum hy…

Parrot (asking): Tum Daya ko kub Daanto gy aur (again in Teary tone) kya Daya KAT sy Shadi kr ly ga Abhijeet…

Abhijeet look at the Hope in His Small Birdie Small Dots so Hugs Him with Consoling Lines…

Abhijeet: Bilkul Nahi, Daya kesy Shadi kr skta hy Us sy…

Parrot (now Ralaxing with): haan haan, Wo tou Daya ki Bahu hogi na…

Abhijeet (now standing, pat on His head with): aby Bhabi.. khair abhi Daya aayey ga tou main Usy Daantun ga…

Parrot (now moving out from room with): aur Jail mein bhi Daal dena…

Abhijeet: Theek…

He was really Angry over Daya as Many times, He Personally Warned Daya about Placing these Stuff in Care because of Parrot but Daya as Usual Ignored it…

Mostly Parrot does not Picks Anything without Permission of Both but as This is a Beauty Item as per His Idea so He thought Daya Purchased it for Him as now a days, He is so Concern about His Looks…

Daya coming after Completing His Work and now after getting Fresh, Trying to Settled His Items about Tomorrow Morning as He Submitted Some Evidence and during this, He started Searching Something Haphazadly, heard a Teasing tone…

Voice: kahein Sahab ye tou nahi Dhoond rahy…?

Daya (turn and with sigh): ohh, ye Tumharay Pass tha.. Kal Subah Jama karwana hy.. wesy ye Tumhein…

Abhijeet (strict): kitni baar Kaha hy sahib sy kay aisay Khuly aama ye sub Mut rakkha karein (Daya questioning so Abhijeet added) Choty Miyaan Utha kr ly gaye thy…

Daya (shout): kya… (again) Khaya tou nahi…

Abhijeet: Nahi shuker hay (frustrated tone) wo samjh raha hy Tum Powder laye ho Khud lagany ky liye, ta akay (little naughty) KAT ko apnai taraf aakarshat kr sako…

Daya (embarrass tone): kya Yaar…

Suddenly Both Hearing Parrot Voice who came inside after taking a Small round, so Abhijeet Winked Daya and started Scolding Him with…

Abhijeet: Buht Ghalat kiya Tum nay… agar aainda aisa kuch kiya na tou Acha Nahi hoga Daya…

Parrot Relaxed Listening this Scold as He feels Abhijeet already Scolded Day a lot as Abhijeet Left Daya room in Angry Face…

Today Parrot taking Dinner with Abhijeet hand and after Freed from All, went to Sleep either He Look at Daya whose Eyes are Close Keenly and murmured…

Parrot: hunh.. itna Gora tou hua nahi… (look at Himself over mirror with) khair Mery jitna Pyara tou ho hee Nahi skta… (again look at Daya with) Hunh… Jealous…

Next Morning, Thrice went to Bureau and one Urgent bases, Parrot Complaining about that Big Incident to ACP Sir at Forensic Lab as All Directly went there with…

Parrot: Sir, Mujhy Aap ko (looking Daya with Evil smirk) Daya ki Shikayet krni hay…?

ACP: kyun kya kiya Daya nay Parrot…?

Parrot (rashly): Sir, Daya na Daku ban gaya hy… (Oldie Duo look at Him in Confusion so Parrot added More) Sir, (hard tone) Daya nay Mery Khat pe (He cant make Sentence so say to Abhijeet with) Abhijeet Tum Bolo…

Abhijeet (with sigh): Mery Haq mein Daaka Daalny ki Koshish ki hy…

Salunkhy Sir: kesy…?

Parrot (knock over Daya head, Angered Him while and come close to Oldie Duo and whisper): Sir, Daya ek Gora honay ka Powder laaya hy… (little low and angry tone) ta kay wo KAT sy Shadi kkr ly…

ACP ?(roar): ye Main kya sun raha hun Daya… Tum aur aiisi Harkat…

Salunkhy: Daya Bacchy, tum.. chalo foran Parrot ko Sorry bolo…

Daya (deep Sigh): Sorry Parrot…

Parrot (unsatisfactory tone as): Sir, Aap Daya ko jail mein Daal dein…

ACP: annnn…

Salunkhy (handling scene as): pr Daya nay sorry kr lii na aur tum tou kitny Achy ho Parrot… Maaf kr do…

ACP: haan GD… agar Daya any aainda aisa kiya tou Main usy foran Jail bhej dun ga…

Parrot (sadly): acha… (to Daya) sun liya… (angry) Daku Daya…

Daya Shocked while All Smiled Secretly either now He Suggested Something to Oldie Duo totally Unexpected for Duo too as…

Parrot: Sir, aap Log Meri Shadi ki Baat kr aayein KAT sy (little slow) agar Daya phir sy koi Powder ly aaya tou… (to again) Theek hy…

Abhijeet: acha acha.. chalein jayein gy..?

Parrot: Sir, Bolye ga foran Shadi krni hay…

ACP: acha, parrot pehlay Case tou solve kr lein.. OK…

Parrot nodded and Outside of Lab while now Daya giving that Drugs packet and Telling about All…

Here at Bureau, Parrot who came after doing Hello/Hi to His Friends, ask Pankaj as…

Parrot: Sir Log gaye…?

Pankaj: nahi abhi Ander hain…

Parrot nodded but with Passage of time, He feels that Oldie Duo has No Intention to Move out…

When the Cabin Door Opened, His Eyes Focus to that point and after finding ACP Sir not coming out, Fills His Small Dots with Salty Drops…

Till Late Evening, He Waited and Secretly Wiping and now Started Crying little loud although ACP Sir coming out from His cabin and Parrot approached…

Parrot: Sir, (hopefull tone) Aap gaye Nahi…?

ACP: haan, (stammering) wo…

Abhijeet (supporting His father as): Sir nay KAT ko call ki thi.. wo Aaj bahar gayii hy na tou Sir log nahi gaye… ab Kal jayein gy…

ACP gives a Thanking Look to Abhijeet with Sigh while Parrrot Understandigly nodded so ACP Left while parrot Angered over Abhijeet, Wiping His Tears with…

Parrot: tou Pehlay bataya kyun Nahi… haaan (moving outside with rash tone) itna Rulaya Mujhy…

Abhijeet Mouth Opened while parrot Left… Freddie Look at Abhijeet and now said to Vivek…

Freddie: Vivek, Pehlay Bataya kyun Nahi…. Haan..?

Vivek (confuse tone): yehi ky Mujhy Ghar jana tha …

Abhijeet Shocked while His Mouth more Opened while Both Left the Bureau Main Hall Hiding their Smile and now Rajat Picking His Belongings from Desk and added to Sachin…

Rajat: kya Sachin, Bataya Nahi… (Sachin Look at Him so He added smilingly) Informer sy Milny jana tha…

Abhijeet really jerked his Head while Daya Smiled Broadly and now after their Leaving from Bureau, say…

Daya: awww (Abhijeet look at him who added) Mujhy bhi nahi bataya (Abhijeet approaching Him, Daya backing and added in Laugh) kay Mujhy tou kahein Jana hee Nahi tha…

He rushed out from Bureau gives a Big Smile over His Bro Lips who also Left Hall and now moved out…

Next Morning, Parrot Demanding Daya to Wear Him His last Birthday Suit, Confused Daya, who asked…

Daya: magar Parrot… wo Suit kyun…?

Parrot: arry Main Dulha hun na…

Abhijeet: arry wo tou…

Parrot (in happy tone): aaj ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir, Meri Shadi ki Baat krny jayein gy na….

Abhijeet: magar parrot…

Parrot (angry): kyun Tum nay Boola than a aur Sir nay bhi aisi (Nodded in Positive with) Sar Hilaya than a (Abhijeet Exhale a Sigh, Parrot again) tou Dulha ko tou Tayyar ho kr jana chahyey na…(to Daya again) chalo Daya, Mujhy Tayyar kr do…

Daya Helplessly looking at Abhijeet who moved out taking a Sigh and Daya Preparing Him in Dulha Avtar…

The Period of Parrot Waiting was really Painful to See as Initially He was waiting for ACP Sir and when He came, Parrot asked…

Parrot: Hello Sir (in Shy tone) aaj aap jayein gy na…

ACP: kahan…?

Parrot mouth Opened in Shock, He can't believe that His Head Forgets the Important Issue of His Life, His Voice turned little Low automatically either He added…

Parrot (low and sad tone): Sir, Meri Shadi ki Baat krny…

ACP (feeling sad, looking Parrot Low tone so say): haan abhi salunkhy aa jaye tou phir…

Parrot jerked Head and a Huge Happiness comes on His Face so nodded and Left the Main hall, just Stopped at doorstep, look at ACP, Spread His Long, Bright Wings and little Tilt All Elongated Quills except the Extreme end of Both Ends, Smiles and moved out Confused ACP, who Look at His Right hand who said…

Abhijeet: Sir, wo aap ko Good Luck Thumbs Up kr raha hy…

ACP Sir Smiled and moved inside but now the Pain Time started for All gives Hurt to Duo More…

How many times, Cabin Door Opened, any Landline or Cell Ringed, the Small neck turn towards it right side, all body turned into an Earpiece but all things going in Vein as Salunkhy Sir who came to ACP Sir cabin but till Oldie Duo not went to anyplace…

Parrot Hopes died down Slowly while His Small Salty drops turned Big Crystal Balls fell over Daya desk where He showed Himself Busying reading Newspaper….

Daya look at Abhijeet Every-time and Quietly changed His Eye direction… the Slow Sobbing voice now creating Trouble for Duo as before Daya approached to Relax His Small Cutie Pie… Parrot flew away without Telling Anything to Anyone…

Team Exchanged Sad Glance while He went towards Terrace and started Strolling in Shade with Huge Crying as…

Parrot: bhaaa… koi bhi Meri (sobs with) Shadi Nahi karana chahta (crying) Sir Log bhi nahi (complete sad tone) sub Mujhy Anath rakhna chahty hain.. Kyun.. (angry) itna Pyara hun Main phir kyun nahi koi (huge cry) Meri Shadi Karana chahta…

Here all look at all and now Daya after knocking over Cabin door, got Permission and Entered Heard…

ACP (to salunkhy): Tum Us sy Baat (look at daya with) kya hua Daya…?

Daya dunt get What He said Confused Oldie Duo, Salunkhy Sir also Tensed so standup from chair and moved towards Daya with…

Salunkhy (tense): kya hua Daya bacchy (looking around) koi Baat…. Abhijeet Theek…

Both saw not only Abhijeet but Freddie, Vivek, Rajat and sachin coming inside One by One, Freddie said Sadly…

Freddie: sir, Parrot Buht Ro raha hy…

Vivek: aaj tou Pehli baar Wo Bina Batey Bahar chala gaya…

Sachin: Chat sy Us kay Rony ki Aawazein bhi aa rahi hain…

ACP (with sigh): kya kr skty hain Hum Sachin…

Salunkhy: aur kya….

Abhijeet: samjh hee nahi aa raha, ye Baat Us kay dimagh sy Nikly gii kesy…?

Salunkhy: wesy Tum Log Usy ye kyun nahi keh dety kay KAT nay Mana kr diya Shadi sy…

Abhijeet: kya Salunkhy sahib, aap bhi.. wo kahy ga Aap Mujhy ly jayein Sir…

Daya (sweetly): aur Sir, Usy dekh kr tou koi Mana kr hee nahi skta…

All Smiled on His Sweet tone and Innocence as mostly in GD matters, He turned Little Stupid too… Rajat said after a Long pause…

Rajat: wesy Sir (all look at Him, Rajat added Softly) Mery Pass ek Plan hy…

A Weavy Flight having Heaps and Dips of Dives, Enjoying by a Big Black Figure comes in Tension when His Sharp Sight caught a Scene where He saw His Master Strolling under Extreme Sunrays….

He Dived down and take a Nice Landing and Approached to His Mentor after Flapping His Big Wings with…

Voice: GD Saab…

GD (turned with): Blacky Tum…

Blacy (comes forward and in Shocking tone): Aap Ro rahy hain…

GD (instantly Wiping Tears from his Wings with): Nahi Nahi.. woe k Case aaya hy na tou main Soch raha tha…

Blacky (low tone): Ro kr…

GD: Tum yahan kya kr rahy ho..?

Blacky: main tou nazar rakh raha tha.. Aap nay Bola than a kay Sub jagah nazar rakhna (GD nodded, Blacky added) tou is liye… wesy koi Kaam…

GD: Nahi Nahi.. Tum jao…

Blacky little Bend and then take a Nice Fly although He Immediately reached to Mao who was Enjoying a Double Omelet… Blacky told Her All and after Finishing All, Wipe Her Mouth from Her Tail, She takes High Leaps and went to Roof and seeing Her Friend in such Tension, went to Him and asked…

Mao: kya hua GD…?

GD (turn): Nahi kuch Nahi…

Mao (coming near with): Tum ko Dant pari hy kya…

Parrot Small Dots filled with Tears so Mao started Consoling Him either Trying to Chill His Mood by Telling about Her New Boy Friend named JASWANT…

The Silent Look really Embarrass the Chocolate Guy who feels that His Chocolate Complexion now turning to Crimson Red with Continous Gazes and before He Left the Cabin in Shyness, a Soft Pat He feels over His Shoulder with an Encouraging tone as…

Daya: Batao…

Parrot after Spending Some Lovely time with His Friend, coming back to Bureau Main hall, He entered and before ask or say anything, Rajat and Sachin coming inside with Extreme Hurry and ask Nikhil who was at His Desk with Heavy Breathing…

Rajat: Nikhil, ACP Sir Log hain…?

Nikhil: Nahi Sir…

Parrot feels again Sad Hearing this so Move to Daya desk showing Himself Not Interested in Anything Right now, heard more…

Sachin (with tense tone): aur Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir…

Nikhil (signaling towards ACP cabin with): wo Log tou Sir kay cabin mein hain…

Both exchanged Glance and moved inside Desperately Leaving Bureau Main Hall, seeing them like this Freddie and Vivek also Entering inside Leaving the Door of Cabin Little Opened…

Rajat (with Worrying tone to Duo and Both Shocked about their Entery with): Sir, ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir gaye kya…?

Daya: haan, Wo Kat kay Ghar gaye hain na, Parrot ki Shadi ki Baat krny…

He Delibrately makes His Sound Casual but Little Loud which caught by Parrot too and now All seeing that He came little Close, standing at Doorstep Hiding Himself either His Bright Red color of His Birthday Suit and Body not Hide Him from Cabin Glass Door… Daya winked Sachin after seeing Parrot Correct Position of Hiding who started..

Sachin (to Rajat): Rajat Sir, ab kya hoga…?

Rajat: ufff, ye tou…

Both Sounds really in Tension, Confused All including Parrot who cant Understand the Head and Tail of that so Abhijeet Puts Query…

Abhijeet: arry, Pareshan kyun ho..? hua Kya hay…?

Sachin (to Abhijeet): Sir, aisa Nahi hona tha (rubbing His palms shows how Tensed He is with) Parrot tou…

Obviously Parrot turned Confused as well Tensed either Internally Angry as He feels that now Sachin and Rajat also not Interested in His Shadi, he murmured…

Parrot (angry): tou ye Log bhi Mujhy Anath rakhna chahty hain (look at Windowpane showing Blue Sky so added) Dekha Linda.. kitnay (sadly) Gandy ho gaye hain ye Sub…

Before He Left that Hiding Place in Complete Rash after finding that Truth that Nobody wanted His Wedding, Stopped Hearing the Revealing as…

Rajat: Sir, Mery Informer nay News dii hy (pause, looks around and added in tension to Vivek) Vivek, Parrot tou Bahar gaya hay na… abhi aaya tou Nahi na…

Vivek: Sir, Dekha tou Nahi…

Sachin: phir bhi ek baar Dekh lo…

Vivek coming outside cabin and parrot Squeezed His Body to become Invisible from Vivek Eyes, who Internally Smiled, Roaming, Look here and there and then coming back to cabin with..

Vivek: Nahi sir…

Abhijeet: arry ab Bolo bhi rajat…

Rajat: Sir, Mery Informer nay Bataya hy kay, Kat (his voice turned little Tremble Scared Parrot) (Rajat again in Stammering tone) won a Won a… Sir (in complete Worrying tone) Wo pakshi Khati hy…

All (shout): kya….

Sachin (taking out a Newspaper after Unbutton His Shirt and Showing it with): ye Dekhyey Sir, Us nay Buht Dhoond kay ye Picture dii hay…

Daya grabbed it and Reading the Headline DUNYA KI ANOKHI LARKI, JO HY PAKSHIYUN KI DEWAANI, KHATI HY RED PARROTS, PHIR BHI KEHLATI HY RANI…

He exchanged Shocking Glance to His Boss and then Placed the Paper over Side table where Parrot seeing that News Clearly…

The Reflection coming over Glass Door really Shiver a Loud Current inside His Small Body who instantly placing His Wings over His Small Dots…

Sachin (added): Sir, ye Us waqt ki News hy, jub KAT ek Struggling Model thi, Jorden mein.. Dekhyey News Paper bhi Peela par gaya hy…

Slowly He lower down His Right Eye Wing either seeing the Image of Girl again Forces Him to Place the Soft Quills over His Dot with Shiver….

Vivek (in Shock): Mujhy tou yaqeen Nahi aata kay Wo Pakshiyun ko Khati hay...

Parrot head moved towards them after Hearing their Voices coming outside who was still Closing His Dots in Fear...

Sachin added now after Sensing Parrot Alertness as now He was coming Little more Close to cabin door with...

Sachin (added): aur kya, aur Red Parrot tou Us ki Favorite Dish hay...

Parrot completely wrapped in Sweat after hearing this, He can't believe that His LOVE is such a Weird Person, He comes more Close and now looking at that Picture of KAT paste over Newspaper, He feels Fear with Shiver...

All Officers really Praising both Little Serious kinda Colleagues Effort as they Both handling the Matter Smoothly, they feeling Parrot Fear and Alertness too… Freddie again started…

Freddie: Ufff, (scary tone) acha hua, Wo yahan Nahi aayii, agar Humaray Pyaray say GD Parrot ko dekh leti tou...

Abhijeet (making His Sound heavy with): arry Freddie, Buht Koshish ki thi Us nay yahan Aany ki…

Daya: kahein Usy GD kay baary mein Pata…

Freddie (in Tension): Sirrrrrrrrrr…

Abhijeet: Pata nahi Yaar, pr ACP Sir nay Socha, Humein ja kr Baat krni chayey na…

Vivek: haan Sir, Hum (hiding smile with) Dulha waly jo hain…

Rajat (with sigh): acha hee hua Wo Nahi aayii… Warna tou Hum logun ko GD ko Chupana parta...

Parrot really feels Himself Lucky to have such Caring Friends and Teammates... He really Happy now...

Daya: aur kya, itna Pyara Ghubro Jawan Jo ha Wo...

Before Parrot opening His Beak, Falling His Wings from His Small Dots having Sparkles of Happiness now added His More Qualities, Forgetting Everything about His Hiding and Hearing All Secretly every feeling Anger towards Officers few time Earlier and now feeling Extreme Love towards them,

Abhijeet (adds to Protect Him Revealing Himself as): aur Sohna, Gudda, Deligent, CID Officer bhi tou…...

Parrot feeling Overwhelming either really His Red Bushes looking Shimmering as now Sun coming at Peak and its Rays falling over His Quills through Windowpane makes it Glittering, heard More…

Freddie: aur Sir, Red color ka bhi…

All nodded either after feeling Rajat signal, Sachin again connected the Issue makes His Voice Weird as…

Rajat: Sir, Plz (pleading tone) kuch karein…

Abhijeet (pretending to call after taking out Cell from His Pocket as): Call tou kr raha hun Rajat (tensed putting off it) pr Cell Band jar aha hy…

Freddie (who also calling through His Cell added): Sir, Salunkhy Sir bhi Phone Pick Nahi kr rahy…

Vivek: tou ab…?

Daya: Sir nay kaha tha kay Cell Band kr dein gy ta ky Aaram sy (stressed) Shadi ki Baat ho saky…

The Small Birdie now Engulfed not only in Scare Sack but also in Worry so the Small Dots filled with Tears either He was feeling Extreme Love towards His Fellows so Flew towards Windowpane and said in somewhat Overpowering tone…

Parrot (tearily): Linda, ab kya hoga… dekha Mery Dost tou kitnay Achy hain, pr agar ACP Sir aur Salunkhy Sir nay Meri Shadi (his Body jerked Loud and He starts Sobbing with) agar KAT mujhy Shadi waly Din hee Kha gayii…

Here Team really Pacing in Tension either They all are watching Parrot Tension, Cry, Talk and sobs as ACP Sir Laptop still showing All in Screen due to Presence of Camera in Bureau Main hall…

Suddenly, Oldie Duo Entered with Gasping either Parrot turned His Neck hearing Cabin Door Opening Voice and rushed towards them, although Team also coming out saw Parrot Hugs them Tightly with…

Parrot (in tension): Sir, Aap Log Gaye tou Nahi…

ACP: haan, wo…

Parrot (started Crying with): awwww.. ab kya hoga.. ab tou Wo Mujhy Kha jaye gii…

Salunkhy (in smile): kya hua GD Bacchy… KAT say Shadi Nahi Karni kya...

GD (relax): Nahi Sir, (telling them) Wo tou NARBHAKSHI hay...

for a moment, Nobody understand but when got His Meaning, All bursts Uncontrollable Laugh, while ACP added…

ACP: tou Tum KAT sy Shadi nahi karo gy…?

Parrot: Nahi Sir…

Salunkhy (to ACP): Chalo Acha hua Boss…

Abhijeet: Sir, Aap Log Shadi ki Baat Nahi kr kay aayey…

ACP: arry, Us ki Maa kahein gayii hui thi.. Hum nay itna intaizar kiya…

Salunkhy: aur kya, (wink to all) ACP nay 2 baar Juice bhi Pilwaya…

Officers Smiled Broadly as Oldie Duo sat at Cafeteria for their Sudden Entry in Scene after getting Daya SMS and He must Entertain His Buddy by giving Him Free Drinks heard Low HEY BHAGWAAN from ACP Sir Voice…

Now Parrot coming towards Daya and after Sitting on His Shoulder Extending His Left Foot towards Daya and Demanded…

Parrot: Daya, Meri Sagai ki Angothi utar do…

Daya in Smile Smoothly taking out that Bug from Parrot Left Foot, who Smootly rub His Foor from His Wings and added in Happy tone…

Parrot (happily): Shakti Mil gayii…

Abhijeet (corrected): Mukti…

Parrot (nodded either Flew out by saying): Main abhi Apny Dostun ko Bata kr aata hun…

He Rushed Away while now all Look at Each One and Bursts Laugh while Abhijeet Teased to Rajat and Sachin…

Abhijeet (teaseing tone): ab tum Log Bach ky rehna KAT sy…

Rajat (embarrass tone): kya Sir Aap bhi…

He reminds that when He was Presenting that Plan inside ACP Sir cabin infront of All as…

Rajat: Sir, kyun na Hum Parrot ko ye Sabit kr dein kay KAT, Pakshiyun ko Khati hy…

Daya: kya…. Rajat…

Abhijeet: ain… Rajat tum bhi.. itna Lamba Soch kr ye Plan Bataya…

ACP: aik minute Abhijeet, Idea itna Bura Nahi…

Salunkhy: magar ACP…

ACP: dekho, Usy kisi tarah is Shadi sy Rokna hy aur sirf abhi ky liye Nahi…

Abhijeet (after thinking added): Hamesha ky liye…

Freddie: Sir, phir tou Parrot is Baat kr Zarur dar jaye ga…

Vivek: aur Us kay baad tou shayed wo KAT ka Naam bhi nahi ly…

Sachin: Plan tou Acha hy…

Abhijeet (suddenly): Theek hy tou phir Sachin aur Raja thee is Plan ko Poora karein gy…

Rajat: magar sir, Freddie aur Vivek Zyada Achi tarah…

ACP: Nahi Rajat, Abhijeet Theek keh raha hy…

Daya: wo Freddie aur Vivek ki Baat ko Prank samjh skta hy….

Abhijeet: haan, kyunkay wo Un kay Sath Khelta hy tou wo Us kay Dost bhi hain.. Tum Dono ka Image Us ki Nazar mein Serious or Officers ka hee hy…

Sachin: pr Sir, Hum Log…

Abhijeet (moving out taunting): acha acha, malum hy dono kitny Baray actor ho…

Both Embarrass Badly while a Small Smile coming over Rajat and Sachin Lips who Look at Each One Unexpectidely…

Here all again Busying in their task and after Half an hour, the NOT TO BE DULHA coming back and now say to ACP Sir who was taking water and talking to Abhijeet about a File on His Desk as..

Parrot (happily): Sir, ab main ny Soch liya hy…

ACP (confuse tone): kya…?

Parrot (extreme Shyness): Sir ab Main DEEPIKA sy Shadi karun ga…

ACP Sir started Coughing badly, Abhijeet Mouth Opened, Daya in Complete Shock while All in Tension Hearing the SELF PRAISING tone as…

Parrot: khair, (proudly) Meri jitni Pyari tou hy Nahi aur na Red color ki hy pr (showing His Small Teeth as) Achi hay…

All really takes a Big, Deep, Sad or Helpless Sigh while Uttering a Same Term Unanimously as HEY BHAGWAAN…

Next Morning Newspaper Headline coming as KATRINA IN TROUBLE, FEW CATS, RABBITS, CROWS, DUCKS, SPARROWS, BUTTERFLIES, RATS and Huge Amount of INSECTS including a CUB, Attack over Her Car in Complete RAGE…!

* * *

 **Please read and review for the tremendous efforts of none other than...our Dada(GD)**


End file.
